ONLY LOVING YOU
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: " aku Ming, aku yang kan mati jika tidak bersamamu, ku mohon Ming, tarik ucapanmu kembali, bukankah kau mencintai ku ? kau yang akan menikah dengan ku Ming, bukan dia.."


**LOVING YOU**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Victoria Song

Nickhun

Yoogeun

Other Cast

**Warning : GS | Abal |Typo(S) | Geje | Terlalu membosankan | Telalu pasaran | OOC**

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas milik orang tuanya masing masing, kecuali Cho Kyuhyun milik gue seorang ::ngaciiir:: **

**Ini FF pertamaku, jadi harap maklum kalu bahasanya sedikit aneh dan terlalu banyak pengulangan kata. **

**Happy reading… **

"me- me- menikahlah dengannya " Ucap seorang **Yeoja **dengan nada bergetar. Air matanya yang sedari tadi ia bendung pun lolos membasahi pipi** chubby** nya. Pikirannya seakan membeku melihat pemandangan miris didepannya. Sehingga dengan beraninya mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

" Ming " Ujar seorang** Namja** tak percaya. Kalimat dari **yeoja** yang amat ia cintai itu bagaikan sambaran petir disiang bolong. Sakit ? tentu saja, demi apapun **namja** jangkung berambut coklat terang itu benar benar mengutuk kalimat laknat yang menembus gendang telinganya barusan.

" **Ne** Kyu, menikahlah dengannya " Lanjutnya seraya mengusap kasar air mata dengan telapak tangannnya. " kau tak ingin melihatnya mati konyol bukan? " Ucapnya lagi. **Yeoja** manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu tersenyum getir dan mencoba terlihat labih tegar.

" Kau dengar Kyu, bahkan **Yeoja **jalang sudah merelakan mu untukku "** Yeoja** berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka tersenyum remeh, ditatapnya dengan jijik wajah Sungmin.

" DIAM KAU VICTORIA SONG ! KAU TAK PANTAS MENYEBUTNYA **YEOJA** JALANG !." **namja** yang dipanggil Kyu itu meninggikan suaranya , ia mengepal telapak tangannya kuat, seakan menahan emosi yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul wajah cantik **yeoja** yang diketahui bernama Victoria, tapi ia urungkan mengingat sosok yang membuatnya naik pitam adalah seorang **yeoja**, dan terlebih Victoria pernah mengisi hatinya dimasa lalu.

" Tenyata kau benar benar ingin melihatku mati Cho Kyuhyun ! " Victoria menggenggam erat pisau ditangannya, benda tajam itu pun kini sudah menempel persis dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan ancaman Victoria. Pikiran dan tatapannya hanya terfokus pada Sungmin, **yeoja** yang ia cintai lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Dan Sungmin, ia sama sekali tak bergeming dari posisinya, wajahnya menegang, ia tak sanggup membayangkan jika benda tajam dan mengkilap itu mengiris pergelangan tangan Victoria, tapi ia lebih tak sanggup jika harus melepaskan **namja **yang sudah mengisi hatinya tiga tahun ini.

" Ming " panggil Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun. Menatap sendu wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. " kau bahkan menerima lamaran ku tadi siang Ming, kenapa kau memintaku untuk menikahinya? " ditatapnya dengan lekat wajah Sungmin, berharapa **Yeoja** bermata kelinci itu akan menarik kata katanya kembali.

Benar benar sulit dipercaya bagi Kyuhyun, **namja** itu telah mengkaliam ini adlah hari terindah saat Sungmin menerima lamarannya, namun itu semua runtuh seketika saat Sungmin memintanya untuk menikahi **yeoja** lain.

" **Ani **Kyu, dia lebih membutuhkanmu, aku tak ingin ia mati konyal, terlebih karenamu, **andwe** !" air mata Sungmin kembali menetes, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis yang memaksa keluar dari mulutnya.

" aku Ming, aku yang kan mati jika tidak bersamamu, ku mohon Ming, tarik ucapanmu kembali, bukankah kau mencintai ku ? kau yang akan menilah dengan ku Ming, bukan dia.."

" aku mencintai mu Kyu, menikahlah dengan ku, kita akan- " ucapan Victoria terputus saat Kyuhyun memotong kalimat nya. " cih.. apa kau bilang ? kau menghianatiku Vic? Bukankah kau lebih memilih **namja** itu eoh ? sekarang kau memintaku menikahimu, bermimpi saja kau".

" **Jhoha**.. lebih baik aku mati !"

Tes ~

Darah segar mengalir dari pergelangan tangan Victoria, tubuh** yeoja** itu terjatuh setelah terlebih dulu pisau yang sudah merobek pergelangan tangannya mendarat dilantai.

" Vic..!" teriak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan, kedua pasang mata mereka membulat, dengan cepat mereka berlari mendekati tubuh yang sudah tergeletak lemah itu.

4 Years Later

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

" Kyu " sapa seorang **yeoja** padaku yang sedang berdiri manis di balkon kamarku. Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tau siapa dia, suaranya sudah benar benar aku hafal, dengan malas aku menolehklan kepalaku padanya yang kini tengah berdiri manis disamping ku.

" tenyata kau disini, dari tadi aku mencarimu " lanjutnya. **Yeoja** yang ku kenal sebagai Victoria itu memang cantik, apalagi saat tubuhnya terbalut gaun anggun seperti sekarang ini.

Enggan sekali rasanya menanggapi perkataan Victoria, aku hanya tersenyum hambar dan lebih memilih memandangi pemandangan luar . " kudengar Sungmin sudah kembali ke Korea " lanjutnya lagi yang sedikit membuat ku tersentak kaget.

" Apa maksudmu Vic? " hatiku benar benar terasa ngilu saat mendengar nama **yeoja** yang sudah empat tahun ini tak kutemui. Bukan enggan menemui, hanya saja aku tak tau pasti keberadaanya. Satu tahun lebih aku mencari tentang informasinya,namun nihil, sampai akhirnya aku mengtahui bahwa ia pindah ke Amerika. Menyusul ke Amerika adalah hal yang sepele untukku, namun jika aku memiliki info lebih tentangnya. Amerika bukan Negara yang kecil bukan?

" kau tak ingin menemuinya? " bukannya menjawab ia malah berbalik bertanya padaku.

" Apa kau ingin aku menemuinya? Setelah kau membuatnya meninggalkan ku? "

" **Mianhae**, **chongmal mianhae** kyu " matanya kini sudah berkaca kaca, bahunya bergetar, buliran bening itu pun akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tak tega, aku pun merengkuh tubuhnya, membenamkan kepalanya didada ku.

" **Uljima**, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, **uljima**"

"** mianhae**, **mianhae** " ujarnya di sela sela tangisanya. Perlahan aku mendingakkan kepalanya, tangan ku terulur menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi membasahi pipinya. Benar benar tak tega melihatnya menangis seperti itu, aku tau itu bukanlah air mata buaya yang sengaja ia keluarkan agar aku merasa iba, melainkan air mata tulus dari matanya. Aku sudah amat mengenalnya, bukankah kita sudah hidup 'bersama' selama empat tahun ini?

" **Umma** " teriakan **namja** kecil mengintrupsi kamu berdua, **namja** bertubuh mungil itu berlari berhambur kepelukan Victoria, dengan sigap Victoria menggendong tubuh mingil yang memanggilnya dengan sebuatn** Umma**.

" **eh**? **Umm**a menangis?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang kelewat imut.  
oh, ayolah, kenapa ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu, walah masih tampak imut, tapi tetap saja ia menatapku tajam, tak cocok sekali untuk bocah berusia tiga tahun sepertinya. Aku hanya melengos dan memasang wajah tak berdosaku.

" ish.. **Dady** membuat **Umma** menangis lagi ? Yoogeun akan menghukum **Dady** !" ujarnya. **Namja** mungil bernama Yoogeun itu langsung melipat kedua tangannya, bibbirnya mengeruct dan terus menatapku kesal.

" **Umma** tidak menangis** chagi**, tadi mata **Umma** kemasukan debu, jadi seperti ini " Victoria mencoba member penjelasan pada malaikat kecilnya, jujur saja, aku sempat bergidik ngeri mendengar ancama Yoogeun, mengingat ia sering menyita PSP dan semua kaset game ku.

" kau dengar **baby**, **Umma**mu bukan menangis karna **Dady** " aku menyunggingkan seringaian penuh arti padanya, sepertinya ia benar benar tak mau kalah dariku, ia pun menyipitkan matanya menatapku angkuh.

**-Kyhyun POV end-**

**-Normal POV-**

" Ternyata kalian disini, kajja kita bias terlambat nanti " sosok **namja** tampan yang sedang bersandar dibibir pintu itu membuat merka menoleh kearahnya.

" **Appa**" teriak Yoogeun lantang. **Namja **kecil itu merosot dari gendongan Victoria,dan berlari kea rah **namja** yang terlihat rapi dengan jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya.

" kalian akan pergi ? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

-**Falshback-**

Seorang **yeoja** cantik berbalu gaun putih berhiaskan renda hitam telah berdiri disamping namja berpakaian texudo senada dengan gaun yang dipakainya. Dihadapan dua sosok itu berdiri seorang pendeta yang tengah bersiap membimbing mereka melayangkan jani suci pernikahan. Acara pernikahan ini memang tak ramai, hanya dihadiri keluarga mempelai pria dan beberapa kerabat dekat mereka.

Terlihat raut wajah gelisah dari wajah namja itu. **Namja** yang dikenal sebagai Cho Kyuhyun, terus saja menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum sang pendeta benar benar memintanya untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, **yeoja** yang tak lain adalah Victoria merasa cemas, hatinya bergetar hebat, tangan kiri yang masih terbalu perban dipergelangannya meremas kuat gaun putih itu sehingga tampak sedikit kusut.

Sreet-

Seluruh orang yang berada di gereja itu terkejut saat Kyuhyun berlutut dihadapan Victoria. Orang tua Kyuhyun seketika berdiri dari duduknya, tangan kanan **namja** paruh baya itu merangkul tubuh istrinya yang tengah terisak. **Yeoja** yang masih anggun diumur yang tak muda itu benar benar memahami perasaan anaknya,namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak, karna orang tua Victoria adalah orang yang berjasa dikehidupan mereka dulu.

Victoria sadar apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tak terkejut dengan Kyuhyun yang berlutut dihadapannya sekarang, mata indahnya menatap lekat pucuk kepal namja itu.

" Vic, ku mohon jangan lakukan ini, kau tak mencintaiku Vic, aku juga tak mencintaimu " Kyuhyun memohon lembut padanya, menggadaikan rasa malu yang ada di dirinya. Air mata itu pun dengan lancang melesak keluar dari mata **onyx** nya.

"** Ani** Kyu, kau mencintaiku, aku juga mencintaimu " ucap Victoria tegas, rahangnya mengeras, garis bening kini menghiasi pipinya. Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya, ditatapnya wajah Victoria yang sedang menangis tanpa suara itu, mencari sedikit harapan yang tersisa untuknya.

" kau hanya terobsesi padaku Vic, kau tak mencintaiku, aku tau kau mengetahuinya, cintamu bukan untukku Vic, mengertilah "

Victoria membimbing tubuh Kyuhyun agar berdiri, diremasnya dengan erat bagian depan **texudo **Kyuhyun kepalanya tertunduk lesu disusul isak tangis dari mulutnya " kau, kau bahkan berjanji hiks.. pada orang tua ku akan menjaga ku setelah mereka meninggal kyu "

" aku tak akan melupakan janjiku Vic, aku akan terus menjagamu, tapi.. tapi tak harus menikahi mu "

" kyu " Victoria mendongakkan kepalanya, memberanikan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum tulus padanya.

" kau hanya terobsesi padaku Vic, mengkin karna kau takut kehilangan ku, walau sudah menghianatiku dulu, aku akan tetap menjagamu, dan aku sadar, aku hanya menyayangimu sebatas **dongsaeng** dan **Noona**nya " Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Victoria lembut, mencoba menyalurkan kepercayaan padanya.

" saat kau tau aku akan menikahi Sungmin, kau tiba tiba datang padaku, menyebalkan sekali " cibir Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipisnya. " kau hanya mencintai Nickhun, bukan aku, dan Nickhun sangat mencintaimu Vic "

Terasa berat saat mengucap nama **namja** itu , **namja** yang menurut Kyuhyun telah merebut Victoria. Dan yeoja itu memang sangat mencintai Nickhun, terbukti bahwa ia menentang larangan orang tuanya untuk tak berhubungan dengan **namja** asal Thailand itu.

" aku sudah meninggalkannya Kyu" ujarnya lirih.

" **Aish**.. hanya meninggalkannya sebentar, bukan bearti kau membencinya bukan ?"

" kembalilah padanya Vic". kyuhyun menoleh kearah sosok **namja** yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu gereja. **Namja** itu – Nickhun - tersenyum manis saat **yeoja** yang amat dicintainya menoleh kearahnya.

-**Falshback end-**

Setelah Nickhun dan Victoria menikahkeluarga Kyuhyun memaksa sepasang suami istri itu untuk tinggal dirumah besar keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun yang lebih memilih tinggal di apartement dan hanya sesekali mengunjungi rumahnya, membuat nyonya Cho merasa kesepian. Tak mungkin juga Nickhun membawanya ke Thailand, bagaimanapun Victoria haru mengurus peusahaan peninggalan almarhum orang tuanya yang kini ia pimpin bersama Nickhun.

" bukan hanya kami bodoh, kau juga " kata Nickhun sengit, membuat Yoogeun dan Victoria terkikik geli, sementara Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal mendengarnya.

" kau lupa? Hari ini pernikahan Donghae **oppa** dan Hyukie Kyu " lanjut Victoriia.

" Mwo ? kenapa aku bias lupa hari pernikahan ikan dan monyet itu. Aku akan digantung jika tak hadir di pernikahan mereka"

:" ku dengar Sungmin akan hadir di pernikahan mereka "

Deg

Jantung Kyuhyun seakan berdetak sangat lambat ketika Nickhun menyelasaikan kalimatnya. Nafasnya terasa sesak saat nama **yeoja** yang masih ia cintai sampai sekarang itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

" apa maksudmu? " Tanya Kyuhyun datar.

" kau tak ingin menemuinya dan melamarnya kembali ?" jawab Nickhun yang berbalik Tanya.

" aku tak yakin dia belum memiliki kekasih " ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum getir.

" cih.. kau bahkan menggagalkan pernikahan mu sendiri deminya, kenapa malah putus asa seperti ini **eoh**? " lanjut Victoria dengan nada mengejek.

" **aish..** sudahlah, aku akan benar benar digantung jika terlambat " Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Senyum penuh kemenangan terukir dibibir sepasang suami istri itu saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah.

Yoogeun yang masih berada digendongan Nickhun mengerjap matanya bingung, kepalanya menggeleng imut melihat gelagat ketiga orang dewasa itu.

**-Sungmin POV-**

" **Chukae** Donghae-ah, Hyukie" aku memeluk tubuh ereka satu persatu satu, mengucapkan selamat pada sepasang pengantin baru yang juga sahabat baik ku itu. Tak menyangka jika **namja** yang juga sepupuku dan sahabatku itu akan menikahi Eunhyuk yang lebih sering kupanggil Hyukie, kupikir mereka tak mungkin bersama. Jelas saja, sejak SMA mereka tak pernah akur dan amat menjunjung tinggi gengsi mereka, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, gengsi itu larut menjadi sebuah cintayang membawa mereka ke pelaminan.

" **Ya**! Aku ini lebih tua dari mu, panggil aku** Oppa** Min" ujar Donghae kesal. Ia selalu tak terima jika aku memanggilnya tanpa embel embel **Oppa**, padahal usia kami hanya terpaut beberapa bulan saja.

" **aish**.. **arra arra**, **chukae** Donghae **Oppa**" kulihat senyum puas dibibirnya, kalau saja ini bukan hari pernikahannya, aku tak mau memanggilnya **Oppa**, terkecuali jika keadaanya mendesak. Taka pa, itung itung ini kado tambahan dariku.

" **gomawo** Minnie " sambung Hyukie seraya tersenyum hangat padaku.

"** ne** Hyukie, cepat beriku keponakan **ne**.." godaku padanya, ingin sekali rasanya tertawa keras saat melihat rona malunya, semburat merah dipipinya benar benar membuatku mati matian menahan tawa.

"tak perlu disuruh pun ak akan melakukannya Min" Donghae melayangkan seringaiannya. **Namja **mesum itu membuatku menggeleng kepala heran.

" Minnie-ah, aku harus menemui tamu yang lain, kau tak keberatan kami tinggal?"

"**gwenchana** Hae-ah, aku taka pa"

"kau makan dan minum saja dulu Minne " usul Hyukie yang ku jawab dengan anggukan dan senyum manis. Setelah mereka berlalu ku edarkan pandanganku pada sekelilingku, sesekali ku layangkan senyumku pada beberapa tamu yang aku kenal dan—

Deg ~

Jantungku berdetak cepat saat kedua mataku menangkap siluet sosok **namja**. **Namja** yang terus memenuhi pikiranku, **namja** yang selalu dating di mimpiku, walau aku yakin ia telah menjadi suami orang.

Kejadian empat tahun lalu seakan berputar kembali di memori ku, hatiku benar benar sakit mengenangnya, dimana saat Cho Kyuhyun –**namja **yang aku cintai ku relakan untuk menikahi **Yeoja **lain.

Deg- Deg-

Jantugku bertambah berdetak tak karuan, sosok itu semakin mendekat kearah ku, dan senyum itu, senyum manis yang menghantuiku, sungguh membuat aliran darahku terasa begitu deras.

" Ming.." sapanya lembut yang kini berdiri persis didepanku.

" Kyu" ujarku lirih seraya menetralkan detak jantingku.

Greep~

Ia memelukku, memelukku erat, aku amat sangat terkejut dengan pelukan tiba tibanya itu, disisi lain aku sangat senang, dapat merasakan kembali pelukan hangatnya, bahkan masih sama dengan empat tahun lalu. Sedangkan disisi lain, ini benar benar menyakitkan, bagaimana tidak, **namja** itu bekan milikki lagi, melainkan milik Victoria.

" Ming " ucapnya lagi seraya merenggangkan pelukannya, manik matanya menatapku lekat, seakan terhipnotis, aku tak mampu berkata apapun sekarang, hanya mematung seperti tak bernyawa.

" **bogoshipi** Ming, **chongmal bogoshipo** " lanjutnya.

Aku masih terdiam , kurasakan mataku yang mulai memanas dengan genangan air mata dipelupuk mataku.

" **Dady**.."

Deg

Aku tersentak kaget saat seorang **namja** mungil menghampiri Kyuhyun, memanggilnya dengan panggilan **Dady**. Apa anak itu adalah anaknya dengan Victoria?. Kulihat Kyuhyun dengan terampil menggendongnya, tersenyum manis pada namja itu, benar benar seperti seorang** Appa** yang amat menyayangi anaknya.

" it- itu anakmu Kyu ? " sial! Kenapa pertanyaan bodoh itu yang keluar dari mulutku, jelas jelas anak itu memanggilnya **Dady**.

" **eh**? **Nuguseoyo Dad**? Apa ini **Momy**?"

**Mwo **? kenapa anak itu menyebutku **Momy**? Bukankah **Momy** nya itu Victoria?

" Yoogeun-ah, perkenalkan dirimu dulu **ne**?" perintah Kyuhyun lembut pada **namja** mungil yang dipanggilnya Yoogeun. Ia pun mengangguk antusias, benar benar imut.

" **anyeong**… Yoogeun** imnida**" sapanya padaku dengan suara imutnya.

" **anyeong**, Lee Sungmin **imnida** "

-**Sungmin POV end-**

**-Normal POV-**

Kyuhyun menurunkan Yoogeun dari gendongannya, **namja** mungil itu tak memberontak sama sekali, perlahan Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Sungmin, tak memperdulikan orang orang yang tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, toh ini bukan kali pertamanya ia bertindak seperti itu. Sungmin yang terlihat sangat terkejut membuka matanya lebar.

" apa yang kau lakukan Kyu ?" Sungmin mencoba membangunkan tubuh Kyuhyun, namun urung saat tangan Kyuhyun menggengam lembut tangannya. " Menikahlah dengan ku Ming"

" apa yang kau katakana Kyu?"

" menikahlah dengan ku Ming, aku tak akan membiarkan mu pergi lagi seperti empat tahun lalu"

" cukup Cho Kyuhyun, jangan bercanda, bukankah Yoogeun itu anakmu, dan, dan mana Victoria? Dia istrimu Kyu "

" dia istriku…" timpal seorang **namja** yang sedang merangkul mesra tubuh istrinya. Suara baritone itu membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Sepasang suami istri itu tersenyum manis dan mendekat kearah mereka.

" Vic " guamam Sungmin lirih namun masih bias didengar.

" ne Min, aku bukan istri Kyuhyun, dia seamiku, kau sudah mengenalnya bukan?"

Sungmin menoleh kerah Nickhun, **Sunbae**nya di Seoul University sebelum ia pindah ke Amerika. Sungmin juga tau, bahwa namja itulah yang merebut Victoria dari Kyuhyun dulu. Kyuhyun kembali mendirikan tubuhnya, digenggamnya lagi tanga Sungmin yang masih terlihat bingung. Merasa tangannya digenggam, Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

" kau lihat sendiri Ming, Victoria bukan istriku, menikahlah dengan ku Ming, **Saranghae**, **chongmal saranghae**"

Buliran bening jatuh dari mata Sungmin, tubuhnya bergetar, dan…

Greep

Ia memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun, sedikit terkejut dengan pelukan tiba tiba Sungmin, namun dengan cepat ia membalas pelukan **Yeoja** itu.

" hiks.. **nado** Kyu, **nado saranghae**.." jawab mempererat pelukannya.

" **uljima**, jangan menangis Ming"

" kau jahat Kyu, kau jahat" Sungmin memukul keras dada bidang Kyuhyun, membuat sang empunya mengeryit sakit.

" hey, kau yang meninggalkan ku Ming, harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu"

" jadi kau mau tidak menikah dengan ku?" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit dibuat jengkel.

" cih.. kau yakin sekali tuan Cho? Aku sudah memiliki kekasih sayangnya" cibir Sungmin setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, sedetik kemudian mengeluarkan evil smirk yang siapapun akan bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

" tak usah berbohong Ming, ikan mokpo itu sudah menceritakannya padaku jauh sebelum kau datang, aku bahkan baru tau kalau Donghae itu sepupumu " jawab Kyuhyun angkuh.

" awas kau Lee Donghae!" gerutu Sungmin yang disambut gelak tawa Kyuhyun dan KhunToria. Victoria dan Nickhun tersenyum puas melihat tingkah dua sosok dihadapannya. Sebenarnya inilah impian Victoria selama empat tahun ini, melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersatu kembali.

" **Dady**…" panggil Yoogeun yang tengah kesal karna sedari tadi diacuhkan, **namja** mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya didepan dada.

" **OMO**.. Kau marah **eoh**? Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu **chagi**.." Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Yoogeun, mencubit pipi gembul itu yang membuat **namja** mungil itu semakin kesal.

" **Umma**.." Rengek Yoogeun.

" sudahlah Kyu, kau mau PSP dan kaset game mu itu tersiksa lagi?" ucap Victoria mengingatkan Kyuhyun bagaimana anak semata watangnya itu jika sudah marah padanya.

" **Andwe** !" ujar Kyuhyun lantang, ia benar benar tak sanggup membayangkan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, saat PSP dan kaset gamenya tergeletak mengenaskan dikolong kasur Yoogeun. " Yoogeun-ah, bantu **Dady** membujuk **Yeoja **cantik itu ne, bukankah Yoogeun ingin punya **Momy**?"

" **Shireo**" jawab Yoogeun ketus. " **Momy**"

" **eh**?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut saat Yoogeun memanggilnya dengan sebutan **Momy**, walau tak bisa dipungkiri semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

" jangan mau **ne**, **Dady** nakal **Momy**" ucapnya polos, Kyuhyun mendengus kesal mendengarnya, sementara Sungmin dan KhunToria hanya terkikik geli.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan Yoogeun dari gendongannya pada Nickhun, ia kembali berlutut dihadapan Sungmin menggengam erat tangan itu, mengerahkan keberanianya untuk melamar Sungmin.

" Lee Sungmin, maukah kau mengubah namamu menjadi Cho Sungmin?"

"sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu ?" ujar seorang **namja** mengintrupsi mereka. Kyuhyun sangat mengenali suara itu, ayolah, demi PSP tercintanya ingin sekali memukul wajah **namja** ikan itu, yang sudah merusak moment indah ini, belum lagi mengingat bahwa **namja **yang bernama Lee Donghae itu membohongi dan menutupi keberadaan Sungmin selama empat tahun.

" **ya**! Lee Donghae! Tak bisakah kau tak mengganggu kami? Cepat pergi?" hardik Kyuhyun.

" **mwo**? Kau mengusirku? Ini pesta pernikahan kami Cho Kyuhyun? Kau lupa?" cibir Donghae sinis. " ck, jangan terima lamarannya Min, aku tak merestuinya"

" **ya**! Lee Donghae!" matanya melotot kesal dengan tatapa mati-kau-Lee-Donghae.

" haha, **arra arra**, aku merestui kalian" lanjut Donghae. Mereka semua tertawa, kecuali Kyuhyun dan Yoogeun. **Namja** jangkung itu terlanjur kesal dipermainkan sahabatnya, sedangkan Yoogeun, **namja **mungil itu memang tak tau menau apa yang terajadi bukan?

"**aish**.." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. " Ming, jadi kau mau menikah dengan ku tidak?" pinta Kyuhyun.

" ck, kau tidak romantis Kyu" cibir Sungmin.

" jangan salahkan aku Ming, salahkan ikan Mokpo itu, **will you marry me**?" lanjutnya lembut.

" **I will** " jawab Sungmin tersenyum manis. ,mata Kyuhyun berbinar mendengarnya, hainya melonjak kegirangan. Jika tak malu **namja** itu mungkin sudah berlari lari dan melompat lompat kegirangan. Tapi sepertinya **namja** itu memang tak punya malu, perlahan tapi pasti ia meraih bibir Sungmin, mengecupnya lembut berkali kali.

Nickhun reflek menutup mata Yoogeun dengan tangannya. khunToria dan HaeHyuk hanya bias menelan salivanya susah saat ciuman Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin memanas, benar benar tak tau tempat. Bahkan tamu lain yang melihatnya terus menggelengkan kepalanya heran, namun mereka sangat bahagia melihat mereka bersatu kembali pada akhirnya.

**-FIN-**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah mampir baca… akibat galau jadilah tulisan kacau seperti ini..**

**Maaf kalau jelek.. ini ff pertamaku.. review ne chingu… gomawo.. ^^**


End file.
